<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Virgil Fused to Wear a Skirt + 1 Time He Wore a Skirt on His Own by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739695">5 Times Virgil Fused to Wear a Skirt + 1 Time He Wore a Skirt on His Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends'>Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Can Fuse?! [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Thoughts, Banter, Boys in Skirts, Food, Gay Panic, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Flirting, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teasing, conspiracy theory mention, romantic flirting, super brief death mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is thinking about experimenting with his style, but feels nervous to do so... good thing his boyfriends are always willing to lend a hand. And who knows, maybe some of his other mind-mates are willing to encourage him as well!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, background dukeceit - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Can Fuse?! [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mika and the Galaxy Suspenders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil stood in front of his closet, wearing purple plaid pajama pants and his trusty patchwork hoodie. He worried the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth as he examined the dark shades of clothing hanging in his closet. He had been considering doing something a little… different, with his attire as of late. Not a complete or even permanent wardrobe change-up, just a little experimentation. Problem was, he felt- well, for lack of a better word- anxious about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door snapped Virgil from his anxious internal debate. He let out a small sigh, and walked over to open the door. Logan stood in the doorway, for a few moments looking like he had something rather important to say… but any train of thought Logan previously had was derailed the moment he locked gazes- and then Logan’s gaze dipped lower to trace Virgil’s slightly exposed collarbone. Virgil barely resisted the urge to smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something you needed, L?” he all but purred, and Virgil finally gave into the urge to smirk when Logan all but bluescreened at his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- er… may I… come in?” Logan rambled. Virgil let out a light chuckle, and stepped to the side to let Logan in. He closed the door after Logan, and had barely turned to face his boyfriend before he found himself pinned against said door, Logan’s lips against his. A surprising development, but not one that Virgil was complaining about by any means. Logan’s hands were steady yet gentle in their grip on Virgil’s waist, and Virgil brought up his hands to run through Logan’s hair as he smiled into the kiss. Logan startled slightly at Virgil’s fingers gently tangling in his locks, and he pulled away with a gasp, eyes wide and cheeks dusted with pink. Virgil’s enamored smile shifted to a teasing smirk, and brought his arms down to drape around Logan’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Virgil breathed out. This got a huff of laughter from Logan, and Virgil found himself grinning at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi indeed. I’m not sure what came over me… you’re particularly… brilliant? Dazzling? Irresistible? I’m not sure if there’s any word acceptable enough to describe what I’m feeling… but I couldn’t help but be positively enraptured by you this morning, Virgil,” Logan confessed softly, blush deepening ever so slightly. Virgil felt his cheeks warm slightly, and he couldn’t keep the fond grin off of his face if he tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Roman’s been rubbing off on you,” Virgil teased. A small smile slipped onto Logan’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you really blame me?” Logan asked fondly. Virgil let out a chuckle and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not… Roman is rather infectious, isn’t he?” Virgil joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making him sound like a disease,” Logan said with a laugh, and Virgil couldn’t help but admire the crinkle of his boyfriend’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know… I was gonna say something snarky in response to that, but you’re so goddamn adorable that I have no idea what I was going to say,” Virgil said with a near dreamy sigh. Logan smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose we’re both easily distracted today,” Logan hummed, beginning to lean in slightly. Virgil nodded, eyes fluttering shut as he closed the distance between them, one hand coming up to cup Logan’s cheek. Logan let out a soft, contented sigh against Virgil’s lips, and Virgil’s heart soared at the sound. They broke away to breathe, foreheads leaning against each other. Logan was gazing into his eyes, and in that moment Virgil knew he wanted to be closer than they currently were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna fuse?” he asked unabashedly. Logan’s smile became blinding, and he leaned in to give Virgil a quick but no less enthusiastic kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” Logan replied, pulling Virgil away from the door and twirling the both of them. Virgil let out a sound he absolutely refused to call a giggle when Logan lowered him into a dip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman really </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been rubbing off on you,” Virgil laughed. Logan laughed as well, leaning his forehead against Virgil’s. A glow began to surround the two of them as they laughed, and soon enough Mika stood where they had been, still giggling slightly. The giggles eventually subsided, and Mika opened his eyes with a pleased sigh. However, the smile on his face soon turned to a contemplative frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think today calls for a little experimentation,” he hummed thoughtfully, and walked over to the closet (which appeared to be floating, due to Mika’s presence shifting Virgil’s room into the night sky on the walls, floors, and ceiling). A few new items had appeared in the closet, and Mika’s grin returned. He picked out a few of the clothing items, and quickly got changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a thought, a mirror hovered before Mika so that he could observe his new look. He had traded out his navy blue dress shirt for a black one instead, and had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had opted to not wear his jacket, but did keep his purple tie. The biggest difference in his appearance was that he was wearing a galaxy printed skirt with matching suspenders. The skirt stopped just above his knees, but he wore some knee-high black socks to feel less exposed. And of course, his galaxy-patterned converse still remained. However, it still felt like something was missing. He glanced at his jacket lying on his bed, then back to meet his own eyes in the mirror. As he looked at his meticulously done eyeshadow, a smile grew on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps…” Mika trailed off, and summoned a small object out of midair: a tube of shimmery purple lipstick. He leaned closer to the mirror and carefully applied it, then tucked the lipstick tube into his skirt pocket. After a slow turn to observe every angle of his outfit, Mika was satisfied and headed out of his room. And promptly almost ran into Janus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you-” Janus started, looking like he was ready to tell Mika off, but his train of thought halted as he saw Mika’s outfit. However, if he was surprised, his face didn’t show it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… sorry,” Mika said sheepishly, not quite sure what to do with his hands. A part of him (likely Virgil) missed having his jacket sleeves to fiddle with. Instead, he opted to adjust his glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try a bowtie instead. And I’m sure that lipstick will last the whole day,” Janus commented with a smirk, before continuing (presumably) towards Remus’s room. Mika flushed slightly, looking down at his tie. He glanced over his shoulder at Janus’s retreating form, and shifted his tie into a bowtie with a sigh. His outfit </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look cuter with a bowtie as opposed to just a regular tie. And with a flurry of butterflies in his stomach, he headed towards the mindscape’s kitchen.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When Mika reached the kitchen, Patton was pulling out what seemed to be an egg bake from the oven, while Roman was leaning against the counter and sipping at his coffee. Roman was chatting animatedly about something, although Mika couldn’t quite catch what exactly the subject was. But the way Roman’s eyes lit up as he talked was enough for Mika, and he smiled fondly. Patton set the egg bake down to cool, and he turned around and spotted Mika, and his expression went from cheerful to ecstatic in a moment. His eyes traveled over Mika’s new outfit, and Mika tensed for what was coming next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH MY GOODNESS!” Patton squealed, cutting off Mika’s sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Squeal…” Mika muttered. Roman nearly dropped his coffee at Patton’s shrill tone, but managed to put it down safely to follow Patton’s gaze… and his mouth immediately dropped open as he took in the sight of his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mika…” Roman breathed out, his tone near reverent and causing Mika to blush madly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… um, I know it’s a lot... but- what do you think?” Mika asked timidly, again feeling at a loss of what he was supposed to do with his hands. Patton solved that problem rather quickly by rushing forward to take Mika’s hands and giving him a megawatt smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sweetheart,” Patton cooed, and Mika felt like his face was on fire with how hard he was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say he looks gorgeous,” Roman managed to get out, voice sounding a little strangled. Mika glanced over to see Roman still wide-eyed and mouth agape. The fusion couldn’t help but smirk a bit at Roman’s clear case of disaster gay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on Roman, he’s both!” Patton chirped, and then Mika was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> suffering from a case of disaster gay. Then Patton went up on his tiptoes to peck Mika on the cheek, and oh, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> done for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right he is,” Roman said with a grin, pushing himself forward from the counter so that he could press a kiss to Mika’s other cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- you two- this isn’t fair,” Mika managed to get out. Roman let out an incredulous sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to talk about what isn’t fair when you waltz into the kitchen looking like something out of a dream,” Roman scoffed with mirth and adoration in his eyes. Mika let out an involuntary squeak, and both Patton and Roman grinned at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I dunno if Mika looks like something out of a dream… I think he looks like something out of this world!” Patton said with a giggle. Roman broke into laughter, and although Mika let out a groan, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And with that, I think it’s time for breakfast. Sorry that it took me so long to get here- Logan and Virgil got… distracted,” Mika said sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were certainly worth the wait, darling,” Roman murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had to wait for the egg bake to be done anyhow! But before we eat… morning kisses!” Patton chirped, letting go of Mika’s hands to cup his cheeks and pull him into a soft kiss. After Patton pulled away, Mika only had a few seconds to breathe before Roman pulled him into a kiss- and well… Janus ended up being right. Mika’s lipstick did not last long at all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mika Gets Fashion Advice From a Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, the ending definitely has some... steamy implications. But nothing explicit happens! ^-^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few days since that fateful morning that Mika had worn a skirt for the first time. Roman and Patton had made their appreciation of Mika’s new outfit very clear, due to the amount of times either of them had pulled Mika into kisses (including one instance where Mika and Roman had made out while Mika was perched on the counter with Roman standing in between his legs).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mika flushed at the memory, pausing in the middle of getting ready. Roman, Patton, Logan, and Virgil thought it would be fun to have a date night as Amor and Mika, and Mika felt this was the perfect opportunity to try wearing a skirt again. Although this time, he planned to take things a bit further by wearing a full-on dress. The dress was off the shoulders with short sleeves and a skirt that flared out. The top half of the dress was black, while the skirt was deep blue and speckled with stars, and along the bottom edge were the various moon phases. Mika decided to keep his jacket this time around (that way he wouldn’t fret about what to do with his hands) but he hadn’t decided what he was going to do about shoes. He was leaning towards wearing combat boots as opposed to his usual galaxy converse, but then should he wear tights or socks?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mika let out a sigh. He was overthinking this. Amor would love whatever he showed up in… but all the same he wanted to have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> outfit. Maybe he should get a second opinion… and then his thoughts drifted to the first time he had worn a skirt. Janus had commented on how to improve his outfit… maybe he would be willing to do so again!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus?” Mika asked to the open air, blushing slightly. Janus appeared in front of him a few moments later, stumbling to one side slightly. He looked Mika up and down, and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… need something?” he asked warily. Mika fiddled with his jacket sleeves and let out a nervous laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… yes. If you’re up for it! I just- you gave me some good advice a few days ago, and Amor and I have a date night tonight, and I needed a second opinion,” Mika rambled, refusing to meet Janus’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I don’t have anything better to do… what do you need advice on?” Janus asked, and Mika startled slightly, head snapping up to look at Janus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really? You’ll help me?” Mika asked, eyes wide and the beginnings of a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t read into it too much,” Janus snapped, and Mika chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I wouldn’t want to think we’re friends or anything,” Mika teased. Janus’s expression remained relatively unchanged, but there was no denying the way Janus’s eyes lit up when Mika said “friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Is this a more formal date?” Janus asked, voice seeming professional but there was an undercurrent of excitement to his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… not really? I think we’re mostly going to hang out and explore Amor’s room. I was thinking of wearing combat boots instead of my usual shoes,” Mika replied. Janus smirked slightly when Mika mentioned spending the night in Amor’s room, and he sent the deceitful side a half-hearted glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try fishnets with the combat boots, I’m going to go and steal Remus’s eyeshadow palette so that I can do your makeup,” Janus said, turning on his heel and heading towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I could just summon some makeup, you don’t need to take Remus’s!” Mika offered. Janus glanced back to Mika with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that?” he asked, and with that, he left the room. Mika shook his head with a sigh, and busied himself with putting on a pair of fishnet tights and a pair of black combat boots. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and tying the laces on his boots when Janus came back in, makeup in his arms and face mildly flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Mika asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus may have gotten a bit… affectionate when I went into his room,” Janus said as he sat beside Mika and more or less dumped the makeup products onto the bed. There was the aforementioned eyeshadow palette, some brushes, mascara, and a tube of dark blue liquid lipstick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were just getting eyeshadow?” Mika asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked Remus to conjure some other items for you,” Janus replied with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you managed to get a word in edgewise,” Mika teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you’re one to talk. The kitchen is where we get food from, you know,” Janus shot back. Mika’s face flamed bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I- we didn’t!” he managed to get out, voice sounding mildly strangled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suuuure,” Janus drawled, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up and do my makeup. Please,” Mika muttered, adding the please as more of an afterthought. Janus laughed and shook his head fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aren’t we? Fine, fine… take off your glasses and close your eyes,” Janus replied, and Mika did as he asked. He did his best not to fidget as Janus worked on adding eyeshadow to his eyelids as well as some on top of Mika’s previously applied eyeshadow beneath his eyes. After a few silent moments, Janus asked Mika to open his eyes so that he could apply the mascara. Once done with that, Janus observed his work with a critical eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Mika asked, putting his glasses back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll do. I trust you can apply your own lipstick?” Janus asked, holding out the tube to Mika. He took the lipstick, and stood up to walk over to his mirror. When he saw his eyes in the reflection, he let out a delighted gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus… this- wow,” Mika breathed out. The eyeshadow was black with silver glittery eyeshadow on the inner corners of his eyes. More of the silver glittery eyeshadow lined his lower lash line, and of course his usual black eyeshadow under his eyes remained the same. The mascara was nice too, making his lashes look fuller and longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not welcome. And Mika- the lipstick is meant to be long-lasting. Although with your track record, I’m not sure if I would count on it,” Janus said with a smirk. And with that, he gathered up the makeup products and headed out of Mika’s room. Mika spluttered indignantly as he left, but ended up sighing as he went to apply his lipstick. Janus, yet again, had a bit of a point. Not that Mika would ever admit it out loud.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Mika stood in front of Amor’s door, feeling nervous. What if he had overdressed? What if Amor would rather just have Mika as he typically was? What if the dress was a mistake… but then he thought back to how Roman and Patton individually had reacted to Mika wearing a skirt for the first time. Amor would be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see Mika in a dress… although now Mika was nervous for an entirely different reason- he wasn’t sure how many compliments he could handle from Amor before he would combust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steeling his resolve, Mika knocked on the door. It opened near instantly, revealing Amor in his usual attire- light blue tunic, red billowy cape, golden round framed glasses perched on his nose… he looked adorable as ever and it sent Mika’s heart soaring. He had one hand behind his back, as if he were hiding something, but Mika was too invested in the way Amor’s eyes widened and his face lit up at the sight of Mika’s appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>magnificent</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Amor breathed out, eyes roaming over Mika’s form unabashedly. Mika flushed at the attention, gaze dropping to the floor as he fidgeted with his sleeves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- thank you. You look handsome, as always,” Mika replied, sheepishly gazing back up at Amor. He let out a giggle, and if Mika wasn’t hopelessly in love already, he would have been just by Amor’s giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you flatterer! Why don’t you come in, sweetie,” Amor said, offering his free hand to Mika. He took it and let Amor pull him into his room. It was like it had been the first time Mika had seen it, with flower-dotted fields and the willow tree in the distance. The only difference was that it was nighttime, the sky a deep purple with brilliant stars scattered in it. They weren’t constellations that Mika recognized (Amor clearly had taken some creative liberties) but Mika found it beautiful all the same. There were colorful glowing lights floating around Amor and Mika, and when some of them flew closer, Mika noticed that they were the same fairies that had been there the first time Mika had visited Amor’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always feel like I’m in a storybook when I’m here. Like we’ve leapt onto the pages of a fairytale, or gotten ourselves inserted into a Disney movie or an episode of Steven Universe,” Mika said with a dreamy sigh. He held out a hand, letting some of the fairies rest there. They chirped at him with bell-like tones, and a soft smile came to his lips at the sound. The fairies soon flew away, but still hovered close enough to cast Mika and Amor in multicolored light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mika turned to say something else to Amor, but lost his train of thought when he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face. A mildly dopey and lopsided smile was spread over his face, and his eyes were so full of adoration that Mika felt his skin warm. Amor blinked and finally seemed to notice that Mika was looking at him, and he let out a sheepish laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry! I just… the stars may be bright tonight, but they cannot compare to your utter radiance,” Amor said softly, yet so matter-of-factly that it caused Mika’s breath to catch in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amor…” Mika trailed off, having no clue how to respond to Amor’s rather poetic pick-up line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something for you!” Amor blurted, causing a burst of surprised laughter to bubble from Mika’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? What is it?” Mika asked once the laughter subsided. Amor grinned, and produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Mika let out a delighted gasp, and gently took the flowers from Amor. The bouquet contained white chrysanthemums, coral roses, and bellflowers, and while Mika would have never thought to put coral colored flowers with the bluish purple of the bellflowers, he thought they looked quite nice together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually did some research on flower meanings to put together the perfect bouquet… do you wanna know what the meanings are?” Amor asked, sounding a bit timid. Mika smiled, shifting the bouquet to one hand so that he could rest the other hand on Amor’s arm comfortingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell me while we walk to the willow tree?” Mika offered. Amor grinned, and held his arm out so that Mika could properly take hold of it. They began walking at a leisurely pace, arm in arm, Amor’s free arm gesturing wildly as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The white chrysanthemums are for loyal love,” Amor began, and Mika’s cheeks flushed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you- or at least the Patton part of you- is a Hufflepuff?” Mika teased. Amor let out a boisterous laugh, and Mika’s heart skipped a beat at the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because my love will always be loyal to you. Whether you’re fused or not, you’re who I stay loyal to,” Amor explained softly. Mika let out a squeak, half burying his face in Amor’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to give me flowers to tell me that,” Mika said weakly, gazing up at Amor from where his head rested on his shoulder. Amor smiled, and dropped his head down to press a kiss to Mika’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wanted to. And on a similar note, the bellflowers mean unwavering love,” Amor continued. Mika let out a laugh that made him sound like a giddy schoolgirl, but he was too damn besotted to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sensing a pattern here… let me guess, the coral roses mean ‘forever love’ or something?” Mika asked with a slight giggle. However, Amor’s face flushed pink at the mention of the coral roses, and Mika raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we get to the willow tree first, and then I’ll explain the roses,” Amor said softly, seeming a tad embarrassed for whatever reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Mika replied, eyebrows furrowed in concern. They were fairly close to the willow tree already, so it didn’t take that long to get there. There was a blanket spread out beneath the tree and a picnic basket presumably filled with snacks and sweets as well. Amor sat down on the blanket, pulling Mika to sit beside him. Mika set the bouquet down on top of the picnic basket so that he could take both of Amor’s hands and squeeze them comfortingly. Amor took a deep breath, then let go of one of Mika’s hands so that he could rest it on Mika’s face, thumb gently caressing his cheek. Mika often felt like starlight, burning hot and bright, at Amor’s gentle touch, but this time Mika swore he burned even brighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The coral roses… they mean desire,” Amor murmured. Mika’s heart beat thunderously, and in lieu of responding, he leaned forward to capture Amor’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss. And after that… well, the picnic basket didn’t even end up getting touched.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mika's Dress Reference: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/646029349325373450/682315728493477925/b95f16926f6fa53eb8ee2fcb73eb7f59.jpg?width=344&amp;height=459</p>
<p>Join the Fusion AU Discord: https://discord.gg/zqqrqrw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Draven's Ballgown Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil stood in front of Roman’s door, not sure if he wanted to trouble his boyfriend or not. Fusing with Logan and wearing skirts as Mika… it was really fun, and it gave Virgil a little more confidence. However, he wasn’t totally sure if he was really ready to… well, to wear one on his own. But Roman was the most confident person he knew! Surely by fusing with him, wearing a skirt or even a dress would go great! The only problem was actually knocking on the door and then asking to fuse with Roman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the door burst open, and Roman came striding out in his usual dramatic fashion- except for he wasn’t expecting Virgil to be standing so close outside of it. He ran right into him with a mildly painful smack. The two of them were sent tumbling, threatening to fall to the floor- but luckily Virgil managed to find his footing and catch them both. He had an arm wrapped around Roman’s waist, and his other hand splayed against his back. Their noses were practically touching, and Virgil flushed as he realized he had just lowered Roman into a dip. And Roman looked all too happy to be in said position, if the charming grin on his face said anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, my darling. Happy to run into you,” Roman murmured. Virgil was fairly positive he was red as a tomato, and he was a little shocked he still managed to hold Roman in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Virgil got out, voice sounding a little strangled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello… again. As lovely as it is to be in your arms, can I stand up now?” Roman asked with a light chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Right, right,” Virgil replied sheepishly, pulling Roman up to stand. However, Roman didn’t let go of Virgil by any means, his arms wrapping around Virgil’s waist as he leaned his forehead against Virgil’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve said that a few times already,” Virgil teased, arms coming up to drape around Roman’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you’ve just got me at a loss for words,” Roman replied with a soft sigh, one hand coming up to gently cup Virgil’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who needs words?” Virgil scoffed. Roman grinned, and leaned in to kiss Virgil. He let out a pleased hum against Roman’s lips, his hands traveling their way up to twine in Roman’s hair. One of Roman’s arms curled around Virgil’s waist, while his other hand left Virgil’s face to reach back for his door handle. He began moving the two of them back into his room, still kissing Virgil- although perhaps they should have stopped kissing to move to a different location. Because Roman ended up not paying attention to where he was going, and suddenly found himself stumbling backwards and pulling Virgil down with him. In a moment of blind panic, Virgil held tight to Roman, and there was a blinding flash of light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draven fell face-first onto the floor, half inside his room and half in the hallway. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with a sigh. Falling didn’t hurt too badly, it was more of an annoyance than anything else. Getting up, however, seemed like too momentous of an effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamnit,” Draven muttered. He considered just lying on the floor for a bit, but then his thoughts drifted to Virgil’s initial purpose for showing up at Roman’s door, and he scrambled to his feet with a grin. Oh, this was going to be absolutely perfect, splendid, wonderful…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Draven looked at himself in the mirror a few moments later, he did not feel perfect, splendid, or wonderful. Part of him did feel a bit elegant, but the rest of him? He felt inadequate, fragile, and exposed. The dress </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> lovely, don’t get him wrong. The top part had beautiful lace detailing and quarter length sleeves, while the bottom was tulle with a split down the side. He wasn’t sure what to do for shoes- his combat boots just didn’t seem appropriate, but he wasn’t sure what else to wear. Heels? Sandals? Dressier, knee-length boots? None of them seemed good enough, so instead he stood barefoot and contemplative. Draven huffed out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous. If Mika can wear a skirt, so can I! This outfit just needs some accessories, that’s all! Then I’ll look fantastic and this will be fine!” Draven said aloud, trying (and failing) to reassure himself. His failure in the matter was soon pointed out by a smooth voice from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because accessorizing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to help your sour mood,” the voice scoffed, and Draven yelped and summoned his sword while trying to whirl around and face his unexpected visitor. Except for that he ended up tripping on the hem of his dress and falling on his face and his sword clattered to the floor. He looked up, pushing himself up slightly with his forearms, and found himself staring up at Janus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?!” Draven demanded, trying to go for a heroically enraged tone, but his voice came out as more of a panicked gasp. He sounded like some imperiled princess in a fantasy story, with Janus being the evil villain who had kidnapped her. Draven grit his teeth together. He wasn’t some damsel! He was a protector! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But against his will, his room had begun to shift and tremble. The room began to resemble the inside of a tower, with stone floors and walls, and a window with moonlight streaming in. Torches along the wall burst into flame, but otherwise the room was empty save for a bed, a wardrobe, and a mirror. But it wasn’t just the room that had changed… Janus had changed too. Nothing major, but his caplet elongated into a full-on cape that reached the floor, and a hooked cane had appeared into one hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think this is a little dramatic?” Janus huffed, and when he spoke, Draven saw a flash of fangs and a forked tongue. Janus seemed to notice this too, as after he spoke, his tongue idly prodded at one of the fangs, and he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you need me to summon my extra arms too? Become as monstrous as you perceive me?” Janus spat. Draven scowled and pushed himself up into a sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get snappy with me! You’re the one who burst in uninvited!” Draven protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uninvited? C’mon sweetie, you were lying to yourself and I was sick of tasting pomegranate in the air. So I’m here to help you. Because of the pomegranate taste,” Janus said, holding out his free hand to Draven. The fusion raised an eyebrow, glancing skeptically from Janus’s hand to his eyes, then to his hand again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing this because of… pomegranates?” Draven asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want my help or not?” Janus shot back with a scowl. Draven huffed out a laugh, but took Janus’s hand and let him help him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you aren’t gonna leave until I let you help me, huh?” Draven teased. Janus only gave a wry smirk in response, then spun on his heel towards the wardrobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re required to wear a dress for some… </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span> occasion, I presume?” Janus asked, tone tinging with disgust at the word “romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just… wanted to try something different. But this particular dress was… bad different, I guess. And why are you getting all weird about romance? You make goo goo eyes at Remus all the time,” Draven teased. Janus whirled around to glare at Draven viciously, newfound fangs bared in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do NOT make ‘goo goo eyes’ at ANYONE, thank you very much,” Janus snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh. Then I suppose you weren’t about ready to swoon when Remus was rambling about the conspiracy theories surrounding the death of JFK,” Draven shot back with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- you- nevermind. Let’s just try a different dress for you. You look uncomfortable as fuck,” Janus huffed, summoning a folding divider to section off part of the room. Then he turned back to the wardrobe, and began rifling through its contents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not uncomfortable,” Draven huffed, but moved to stand on the other side of the folding divider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best not to lie to a liar, sweetheart,” Janus hummed, and a few moments later a dress was flung over the top of the divider. Draven fumbled a bit but managed to catch the dress, fingers running over the soft and smooth black material.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Draven asked, definitely down to try something else but still feeling a little unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Also you might need this,” Janus said, and another article of clothing was tossed at Draven. He recognized the maroon and purple patched jacket instantly, and tears pricked at his eyes at Janus’s thoughtfulness. His jacket, of course! What else could make him feel more comfortable?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Draven said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for, you haven’t even put anything on yet,” Janus huffed. Draven rolled his eyes, even though Janus couldn’t see him, and got changed. As he slipped the new dress on, he instantly felt a lot better. He hadn’t seen his reflection yet, but something about the dress he had on just felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hadn’t put his jacket on yet, he wanted to give the dress a chance on its own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’m coming out,” Draven said, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already know you’re gay, your two boyfriends make that very clear,” Janus teased. Draven huffed out a laugh, and stepped out from behind the folding divider. He met Janus’s gaze nervously, and it wasn’t twisted with absolute disgust, so Draven figured he didn’t look terrible. Draven turned to look at himself in the mirror- and was instantly awed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dress was all black, long-sleeved with a deep v-neck and a slit down the side. The top was made of a velvety material, while the bottom was taffeta. There was a black belt with a silver buckle around the waist, and Draven discovered that the skirt had pockets!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- Janus, this is… perfect,” Draven murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, I don’t need any praise- I just found it in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> wardrobe, after all,” Janus replied, sounding aloof but there was a soft smile on his face. Draven beamed, and before his eyes, Janus shifted back into his usual self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Draven said softly. Janus huffed out a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet- we’ve just started. Try it with your jacket- and I think you need a crown upgrade, don’t you?” Janus asked with an excited glint in his eyes. Draven nodded enthusiastically, ready to see what else Janus had in store.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Logan and Patton were having a calm day in the mindscape’s living room, working on a puzzle together while Adventure Time played in the background. That is, the day was calm until the living room suddenly shuddered. Patton tumbled into Logan slightly, and Logan wrapped an arm around Patton’s shoulders to keep him upright. The two bespectacled sides looked around in confusion as the room began to shift, becoming more grand and regal. The couch, coffee table with the half-finished puzzle, and the TV still playing Adventure Time remained, but the rest of the room had shifted into a grand parlor befitting a palace. A chandelier hung above them, the floors were marble, the walls had golden sconces lining them, and the staircase had become wider, made of a marble with the railing gilded with gold and intricately detailed. Logan and Patton’s mouths fell open- but it wasn’t the stairs or the living room’s appearance that had them in awe. It was what- or rather, who- was standing at the top of the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draven stood, beaming in a floor-length black dress with his usual jacket over it. Instead of his usual circlet, he wore a tiara that greatly resembled Rapunzel’s except for that it was black with dark purple gems instead of the gold and light purple that it was in the movie. His makeup was the same as it always was, perhaps a bit more sparkly though. He also wore maroon knee-high combat boots, making him both look elegant and like he could kick ass. Janus stood beside him, smirking down proudly at Patton and Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I present Draven, your dark prince,” Janus proclaimed, holding a hand out to Draven. The fusion tooked the offered hand, and Janus helped him down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello sunshine, starlight,” Draven said when he reached the bottom, addressing Patton and Logan in turn. Logan made a very un-Logan-like squeak, and Patton giggled and bounced in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh honey, you look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Patton squealed. Draven flushed, and stepped forward to take Patton’s hand and press a gentle kiss to the back of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk- your radiance is positively blinding, sunshine,” Draven murmured. Patton giggled helplessly, and Draven glanced over to see that Logan seemed far too gay to function at the present moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll leave you three to your gross mushy romance,” Janus said with a smirk, turning back to the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you have someone grosser to be mushy and romantic with,” Draven teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Janus growled, although there wasn’t much actual malice behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, love you too!” Draven cooed, blowing a kiss at Janus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You disgust me,” Janus said, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have someone else to be saying that to?” Draven shot back with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, not having fun?” Janus teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone else confused?” Patton blurted, before Draven could come up with a witty response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe the phrase ‘babe but platonically’ could apply here,” Logan said, summoning his notecards and shuffling through them. Draven and Janus broke into laughter, and Draven met Janus’s gaze with a twinkle in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll see you around, babe,” Janus teased, and sank out before Draven could get a word in edgewise. Draven crossed his arms and pouted slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to call him babe,” Draven pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me babe!” Patton chirped. Draven grinned and pulled Patton into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, babe but romantically,” Draven murmured, claiming Patton’s lips for a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm… I think I can work with that,” Patton giggled when he pulled away. Draven gave Patton another lingering kiss, before turning to pull Logan into his arms as well and smatter him with kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did we mention that you look lovely?” Logan asked breathlessly when Draven pulled away to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I definitely got the implications, starlight,” Draven murmured, pulling Logan in for one last deep kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so pretty honey, we should dance, can we dance?” Patton asked, bouncing excitedly. Draven pulled away from Logan, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Draven replied, taking both of their hands and forming a circle. Draven let go of Patton’s hand briefly to flick his wrist, and soft classical music began to play. He took Patton’s hand once more, and the three of them began to sway and twirl in place. Sometimes they would dance a little faster, or they would pause for kisses- but no matter what they did, Draven ended up dissolving into breathless laughter, feeling loved- and feeling perfect, splendid, and wonderful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First Dress Reference: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/705184503743643718/741692020430602270/product-hugerect-1033686-341498-1495516541-0ee2f531dec422cb23b85d7b58e11578.jpg?width=284&amp;height=355</p>
<p>Second Dress Reference: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/705184503743643718/741692062931484722/Long-Black-Evening-Dresses-2020-Sexy-High-Slit-V-neck-Long-Sleeve-Arabic-Style-Women-Formal.jpg_q50.webp?width=355&amp;height=355</p>
<p>Come hang out in the Fusion AU Discord!<br/>https://discord.gg/zqqrqrw</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mika's Skirt Reference: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/646029349325373450/682315629222559765/d4614ae6a443eed28c51d60ac0ba09a6.jpg?width=344&amp;height=459</p>
<p>Also there is now a discord server for my fusion au! Come hang out!<br/>https://discord.gg/zqqrqrw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>